No Breathing
by babyulka
Summary: EXO BaekHun HunBaek Baekhyun Sehun Yaoi Kisah seorang atlet renang yang menyukai seorang namja. Sayangnya banyak sekali masalah yang memisahkan mereka.. Akankah mereka bisa bersama? -NoBreathing- p.s: "Author sedang SH jadi jarang update.. Semoga suka dan tunggu FF barunya ;)"


**No Breathing**

**Baekhyun x Sehun**

Genre : Romance

Rate : Teens

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun

Happy Reading~

**[Author POV]**

Baekhyun berangkat dari rumahnya menuju aula olahraga di sekolahnya. Minggu depan ia akan mengikuti olimpiade renang tingkat nasional di Busan. Keahlian renangnya membuat ia sudah mendapat banyak sekali penghargaan dan mendali. Prestasinya sangat baik. Setelah sampai di sana ia bertemu guru renangnya, Mr. Ahn. Di sana juga bukan hanya ada Baekhyun tetapi ada murid-murid lain yang mengikuti lomba renang. Setelah menitipkan barang ia langsung berganti baju dan mengikuti pemanasan bersama yang lain.

"Byun Baek Hyun! Ke mari kau!" kata Ahn seosangnim memanggil

"Eh.. Ada apa seosangnim?" Baekhyun kebingungan

"Kau adalah siswa yang mengikuti cabang paling tinggi, Gaya dada di kedalaman 4 meter..Apa kau tidak ada rasa trauma?.."

**_Flashback_**

"Hey Baekhyunie! Ayo cepat kita ke sini" kata seseorang namja di dekat kolam renang.

"Iya sebentar" kata Baekhyun sambil berlari.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah tempat berenang yang cukup terkenal bagi atlet-atlet renang Korea. Wajar saja tidak ada yang namanya waterboom di situ. Baekhyun sudah berada di dekat kolam renang.

"Ayo kita meluncur! 1.. 2.. 3.." kata namja di sebelah Baekhyun.

**BYUR**  
Namja itu mendorong badan kecil Baekhyun.. Tidak disengaja tetapi berakibat fatal. Baekhyun yang kaget didorong dan belum mengatur nafasnya tenggelam. Sementara namja di sebelahnya hanya menutup mulutnya lalu melapor kepada penjaga di sana. Tidak lama Baekhyun sudah berhasil diangkat dari kolam. Baekhyun pingsan.. Ia tidak bernafas~ Hanya ada satu kata pada suasana itu 'panik'. Semuanya panik, penjaga di sana mengusahakan dengan menekan-nekan perut Baekhyun.

Tak lama kemudian, Ahn seosangnim datang dan langsung melempar tasnya melihat Baekhyun dengan keadaan seperti itu. Dan memberikan nafas buatan. Tidak berhasil. Ahn seosangnim langsung mengambil tindakan, ia menggendong Baekhyun dan langsung pergi ke mobilnya dan mengajak teman Baekhyun yang bersamanya tadi.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Yoongi!" kata Ahn seosangnim panik sambil menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak seperti biasa.

"Jweosonghamnida seosangnim. Jeongmal jeongmal. Aku tidak sengaja" katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit Baekhyun yang dari tadi tidak bernafas dibawa ke UGD. Beruntung saja badannya masih hangat..  
Ahn seosangnim tidak bisa masuk.. Begitu juga Yoongi..  
Keringat bercucuran dikedua tubuh mereka. Yoongi juga hanya memakai jaket dan celana pendek.  
Beberapa menit kemudian eomma Baekhyun datang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" kata eomma Baekhyun panik

"Saya yakin dia baik-baik saja. Anda tenang saja" kata Ahn seosangnim yang sebenarnya juga panik.

Beberapa jam kemudian dokter keluar,  
"Bagaimana keadaannya?" kata Ahn seosangnim  
"Dia sudah bisa bernafas dengan baik walaupun hanya masih perlu dibantu alat.. Infus sudah dipasang dan anak anda mengalami koma tidak tahu sampai kapan.. Semoga saja cepat bangun kembali. Administrasi bisa diuruh di informasi. Terima kasih. Anda sudah bisa melihat sodara Byun, dia ada di kamar 54" kata dokter menjelaskan  
"Gamsahamnida" kata eomma Baekhyun

Mereka bertiga masuk dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang dan dibantu alat nafas.  
"Kalau ayahnya tau ia pasti sangat marah.. Ia adalah anak kesayangan appanya" kata eommanya sambil memegang tangan anaknya.  
"Ahjumma, jweosonghamnida.. Gara-gara aku Baekhyun jadi seperti ini.." kata Yoongi  
"Gwenchana, saya tahu kamu tidak sengaja" kata eomma Baekhyun ramah  
"Ya sudah Yoongi, kita kembali ke kolam renang~ Nyonya Byun.. Kami duluan ya" kata Ahn seosangnim.

Setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun mengalami koma selama satu minggu. Dan baru bisa melakukan latihan renang dua minggu setelahnya.

_**Flashback end**_

".. Sudah tidak usah bahas itu lagi seosangnim, itu hanya masa lalu" kata Baekhyun tersenyum  
"Bagus kau harus meningkatkan skill dan semangatmu! Fighting" kata Ahn seosangnim sambil ber Hi-5 dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjalankan latihannya selama 3 jam. Lalu setelah itu ia pamit pulang.

**Di jalan menuju rumah.**

Baekhyun berjalan ditengah lampu-lampu dan toko-toko Seoul yang khas.. Saat ia akan kembali ke rumahnya yang harus melewati gang tiba-tiba..  
"Hey anak kecil.. Mau ke mana?" kata seseorang dari dua orang preman mendatangi Baekhyun.  
"Eh.. Ada apa.." kata Baekhyun ketakutan  
"Masa tidak mengerti keluarkan semua yang kamu punya!" kata preman yang lain sambil mengeluarkan pisau.  
"Aku tidak punya apa-apa.." kata Baekhyun.

Pisau akan ditusukkan pada perut Baekhyun tetapi..

"Hey! Kalian masih saja mengganggu orang!" kata seseorang yang tidak terlihat karena gelap.  
Orang itu mendekat lalu memukul kedua preman itu..  
"AHH" kata namja yang menolong Baekhyun lalu terjatuh. Kedua preman itu kabur.  
Kaki namja itu tergores pisau, cukup dalam dan sangat sakit.

"Oh tidak.. Gwenchanayo?!" kata Baekhyun sambil melihat kaki namja itu lalu menuntunnya ke klinik terdekat.  
"Tidak apa-apa" kata namja itu sedikit meringis.  
"Aku akan membawamu ke suatu klinik. Tahanlah.." kata Baekhyun.

Tubuh kecil Baekhyun dengan susah membawa namja yang menolongnya karena badannya yang lebih besar darinya..  
Tetapi demi keselamatan namja itu.. Ia rela bersusah payah menolongnya. Darah terus bercucuran dari kaki namja itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di salah satu apotek 24 jam dan Baekhyun meminta pertolongan pada salah satu suster. Untuk saja masih bisa...

"Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam.. Untung saja, kakinya tidak usah dijahit cukup diperban" kata suster disitu  
"Gamsahamnida" kata Baekhyun lalu pergi ke kasir untuk membayar semuanya. Lalu kembali ke ruang tunggu.

"Siapa namamu?" kata Baekhyun  
"... Sehun, Oh Sehun imnida. Neo?" katanya namja bernama Sehun itu.  
"Byun Baekhyun.. Maafkan aku.. Aku jadi ikut merasa bersalah" kata Baekhyun  
"Ah, gwenchana.. Yang penting kamu selamat. Aku baru saja ditodong beberapa menit sebelum kamu"  
"Jinja?.. Apa yang kamu lakukan malam-malam begini?"  
"Hanya baru pulang dari suatu tempat. Bagaimana denganmu?"  
"Sama. Aku akan belikan sesuatu untukmu.. Tunggu di sini"

Baekhyun pergi keluar apotek lalu pergi menyebrang untuk pergi ke Cafe dan membeli coklat hangat untuknya dan Sehun.  
Rasa blackforest untuk Baekhyun dan rasa tiramissu untuk Sehun. Sangat manis dan hangat..  
Setelah selesai membelinya, ia kembali ke apotek. Melihat Sehun sedang memainkan handphonenya.

"Aku kembali.." kata Baekhyun sambil memberikan coklat hangat untuk Sehun.  
"Eh.. Gamsahamnida Baekhyunssi" kata Sehun memasukan HPnya kembali ke tasnya.  
"Ku lihat kau melihat kalender? Ada apa?" kata Baekhyun penasaran sambil meniup minumannya.  
"Suatu event yang tidak cukup penting .." kata Sehun sambil meminum miliknya.

Mereka mengobrol banyak dan bertukar nomor HP. Lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Berhubung rumah mereka satu arah mereka pergi bersama.

Keesokan harinya..

Baekhyun bangun sangat pagi. Membereskan tempat tidur, lalu pergi mandi. Berganti baju, membereskan bawaannya lalu sarapan bersama eommanya. Appa Baekhyun sedang ada di luar negeri dan pulang mungkin bulan depan. Setelah itu ia pamit dan pergi ke sekolahnya.  
Hari ini Baekhyun sangat bersemangat karena terdapat pelajaran kesukaannya yaitu Biologi. Dengan senyumnya ia berjalan menuju sekolahnya. Saat dikelasnya ia lihat belum ada murid yang datang.. Ia mengambil headsetnya lalu pergi ke bangku dekat jendela. Ia melihat seseorang sedang duduk sambil memegang bola sepak. Ternyata.. Ada bekas luka di kaki kirinya.. Tunggu dulu~ Apa ia Sehun?! Baekhyun yang kaget langsung berlari ke bawah menuju lapangan.

**[Baekhyun POV]**

Benar saja, itu memang Sehun.. Dunia memang sempit~

Aku berlari lalu menyapa Sehun dan duduk disebelahnya. Setelah berbicara lagi ternyata ia adalah hoobaeku dan mengikuti olimpiade olahraga bidang sepakbola.  
Tunggu dulu... Olimpiade?! Kalender yang Sehun lihat kemarin itu adalah tanggal olimpiade? Event tidak cukup penting?! Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau mengikuti olimpiade nasional bersamaku? Dengan keadaan kakimu seperti ini?" kataku  
"Aku tidak begitu peduli.." katanya  
"Jangan begitu! Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya guru kita mendaftarkan kita ke Olimpiade Nasional.. Kau bagaimana sih!"  
"Iya aku tau, maafkan aku. Aku akan sembuh dengan cepat"

Anak yang sangat tertutup.. Bagaimana ia akan latihan dengan keadaan kakinya yang seperti itu?

"Hm... Sunbae.. Apakah aku boleh melihatmu latihan pulang nanti?" katanya tiba-tiba.  
"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Bagaimana kakimu? Sanggupkah kamu mengikuti selama olimpiadenya sudah 4 hari lagi?" kataku  
"Aku usahakan" katanya tersenyum.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasku dan ia juga sama. Semoga aku juga bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Dia baik sekali mau menolongku.

**Pulangnya..**

Aku menunggu Sehun di dekat pagar. Latihan masih 1 jam lagi jadi aku akan mengajaknya makan siang dulu.  
Setelah beberapa menit ia belum datang. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meneleponnya. Dia bilang ia ada di kelasnya. Kelas 2-2.. Aku pun langsung pergi ke sana.  
Aku melihat Sehun sedang duduk dipojok sambil melihat ke jendela. Ia hanya sendiri di kelas. Tunggu dulu. Apa ia menangis?  
Benar sekali.. Ia menangis..  
Aku menghampirinya, menanyakannya lembut, mengelus punggungnya. Sepertinya ia punya banyak masalah.

"Bolehkan aku panggil kamu hyung?" katanya  
"Tentu saja.." kataku tersenyum  
"Gamsahamnida.. Hyung.." kata Sehun menghapus airmatanya  
"Ayo kita makan siang bersama~ Latihan dimulai 1 jam lagi!" kataku bersemangat.  
"Kajja" katanya

Aku menuntunnya menuju cafeteria yang sangat dekat dengan sekolah, jadi banyak sekali anak sekolah yang berkunjung ke situ.  
Setelah sampai di sana kami memesan makanan dan pesanan langsung ku ambil. Aku melihat Sehun tidak semangat makan. Aku khawatir dengannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu?" kataku menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.  
"Eh.. Tidak ada" katanya dengan mimik berbohong.  
"Ceritalah pada hyung.." kataku

"Sebenarnya ayah dan ibuku akan bercerai.. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.. Keduanya jadi sering berkelahi dan tidak ada yang menonton pertandinganku pada olimpiadeku nanti dan sampai akhirnya kakiku seperti ini dan aku tak akan bisa mengikutinya. Pulang kemarin Ayah memarahiku karena aku tidak bisa mengikuti olimpiade.." kata Sehun

Malang sekali nasibnya~ Aku menepuk pundaknya. Dia tersenyum simpul lalu melanjutkan makannya. Akupun melakukan hal yang sama.  
Setelah selesai makan aku dan Sehun pergi ke aula tepatnya di kolam renangnya. Aku menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk di tempat duduk yang disediakan. Aku pergi berganti baju.  
Barang aku titipkan pada Sehun, dia juga berguna di sini. Setelah berganti baju aku melakukan pemanasan dan latihan seperti biasa.

**[Sehun POV]**

Baekhyun sangat lincah sekali, ia juga gesit dan bisa berenang sangat jauh dengan waktu yang sangat singkat. Kuharap dia bisa memenangkan olimpiade.  
Aku sangat menyukainya~ Semangatnya, senyumnya.. Dia seperti malaikat yang tersasar di bumi.. k  
Beberapa jam kemudian Baekhyun selesai renangnya, dia pergi ke arahku untuk mengambil handuk. Terdengar suara petir sampai ke dalam aula. Hujan turun sangat deras. Aku merasakan Baekhyun menggigil. Aku membuka jaketku aku berikan kepadanya lalu mendekapnya.

"Di kamar bilas tidak ada air hangat ya?" kataku  
"Hm.. Molla, aku biasanya mandi di rumah karena di sana sangat ramai" katanya  
"Oh.. Ya sudah cepat ganti baju, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat" kataku lagi

Ia mengangguk lalu pergi mengambil barang-barangnya dan pergi ke kamar ganti. Putih sekali kulitnya.  
Setelah selesai ia membereskan barang bawaannya. Jaketku ia pakai. Dia tersenyum,  
"Apa kau membawa payung?" katanya  
"Tidak.."  
"Lalu bagaimana kita pergi?"  
"Kita tunggu saja di sini" kataku

Aku mengajaknya untuk pergi ke perpustakaan karena di sana hangat. Dia hanya menurutiku.  
Di perpustakaan tidak ada siapa-siapa, anehnya remote ac dan penghangat ruangan tergeletak di tempat informasi. Aku menaikkan suhu penghangat. Suasana perpustakaan menjadi sangat hangat dan nyaman..  
Aku melihat Baekhyun hyung sedang memilih-milih buku, aku juga memutuskan untuk mencari buku. Mataku tertuju pada buku bidang olahraga. Aku sengaja memilih buku renang, siapa tau Baekhyun mau membacanya bersamaku..  
"Sehunnie.." katanya, tumben dia memanggilku seperti itu.  
"Ne hyung?" kataku  
"Ah tidak jadi.. Buku apa yang kau baca?" katanya

Aku menunjukkan buku yang kubaca, sepertinnya ia sangat tertarik akhirnya dia mau membacanya bersamaku.  
Kami bersandar di tembok perpustakaan sambil menikmati hangatnya ruangan.. Ku rasa hujan sudah berhenti tetapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan moment seperti ini.  
Aku melihat Baekhyun yang ternyata tertidur di sampingku.. Dia pasti sangat lelah. Aku menuntun kepalanya agar bersandar di pundakku.  
Aku mendekapnya dan melihat mukanya.. Manis sekali seperti malaikat aku mencium sekilas bibirnya lalu bersandar dikepalanya.

Melihat jam dinding yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam.. Aku pasti akan dimarahi..  
Ah sudah tidak usah aku pikirkan, lagian sebentar lagi keluargaku akan hancur..  
15 menit berlalu, kurasakan gerak-gerik tubuh Baekhyun, tampaknya ia sudah sadar dari tidurnya. Dia membersihkan matanya dan langsung melihatku.  
"Eh Sehunnie.." katanya masih setengah sadar.  
"Waeyo hyungie?" kataku

Baekhyun melihat jamnya dan ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 malam.. Ia meminta maaf padaku karena ia tertidur..  
Bukan masalah bagiku, dia menyuruhku untuk langsung pulang dan kami pulang bersama.  
Tak lama pun aku sampai di rumah..

**Di rumah.**

"Aku pulang.." kataku masuk sambil melemparkan tas ke sofa. Walaupun jalanku masih belum baik, aku terpaksa menaiki tangga karena kamarku di lantai dua.  
Hah? Kenapa tidak ada orang.. Aku masuk ke kamarku dan bersandar di kasur, meregangkan badanku. Malas sekali untuk mandi..  
Aku mendengar suara orang naik tangga.. Paling itu ibu atau ayah..  
Tak lama pintu kamarku terbuka, aku melihat ibuku.. Dengan darah cakaran dipipinya..  
Aku langsung menghampirinya, ibuku terjatuh. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?...  
"Sehun-ah.. Ayahmu.. Dia pergi.." kata ibuku menangis  
"Kita lebih baik pergi dari sini.. Ke rumah nenek ya.." kata ibuku lagi

Rasa kurang setuju ada.. Tetapi rasa setuju juga ada didalam benakku.. Aku sangat ingin melihat Baekhyun hyung berenang besok lusa..  
"Kita harus cepat mengosongkan rumah ini atau tidak ayahmu akan membakarnya.. Dia sudah hampir gila" kata ibuku.  
Aku tersentak, mau bagaimana lagi aku harus mengikuti perkataan ibuku. Aku membereskan barang bawaan dan pergi dari sana.. Dari Seoul..

**[Author POV]**

Besok harinya Baekhyun menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa.. Tetapi ada yang janggal pada hari-harinya. Dia menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak ada. Dia menelepon dan mengirim pesan pada Sehun.. Tidak ada balasan sama sekali. Ia sangat khawatir. Pulang sekolah ia menghampiri kelas Sehun. Wali kelas Sehun menunjukkan SMS dari ibu Sehun.

_'Guru Lee, saya Nyonya Oh. Ibu dari saudara Oh Sehun. Saya mengajukan pengunduran diri dari sekolah ini dikarenakan masalah keluarga._  
_Maaf saya tidak bisa bertemu langsung dengan kepala sekolah karena ini mendadak. Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah mendidik saudara Sehun._  
_Salam, Jung Se Min.'_

Baekhyun tersentak, air matanya mulai mengalir,  
"Kau sabar saja.. Masalah tidak bisa ditunda lagi.." kata Lee seosangnim.  
Baekhyun berterimakasih lalu langsung pergi ke perpustakaan. Bukan untuk membaca buku.. Tetapi untuk menangis, menangis sangat deras seperti hujan yang sedang turun.  
Tidak ada latihan hari ini, hari ini adalah persiapan mental untuk besok olimpiade. Tetapi kenapa ini menimpa pada Baekhyun.  
Ia juga belum sempat mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Sehun...  
Setelah puas menangis ia pergi ke rumahnya dengan menaiki bis karena sedang hujan.

Setelah sampai di rumah Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya. Emosinya tidak terkendali.  
Dia ragu apakah bisa mengikuti lomba besok...  
Tidak.. Ia harus mengikuti lomba itu! Sehun pasti melihatnya. Ia menghapus air matanya lalu bersiap-siap untuk besok.  
Besok ia harus bangun pagi sekali, Ahn seosangnim akan menjemputnya untuk ke Busan ia akan pergi bersama Jin dan Baro.  
Dan setelah itu ia pergi mandi lalu tidur..

**Besoknya,**  
"Semangat untuk lombamu nak, maaf ibu hanya bisa menontonnya dari televisi" kata eomma Baekhyun  
"Ne eomma, gamsahamnida.." kata Baekhyun sambil menyantap sarapannya.  
Tidak lama kemudian klakson berbunyi. Mobil Ahn seosangnim sudah datang~ Baekhyun pamit pada eommanya. Mengikat tali sepatunya lalu berpamit dan memasuki mobil  
Ahn seosangnim. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang memikirkan olimpiadenya.. Dan tentunya Sehun.  
Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk beristirahat dimobil atau tidur. Dan tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di Busan.  
Stadium yang sangat besar dan megah standar International dengan kolam renang yang lengkap sudah ada tulisan

_**'3rd Hanguk National Olympics Championship'**_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya melihat stadium sebesar itu..  
Ia mengirim pesan kepada Sehun sebelumnya

_'Sehunnie.. Aku tahu kau melihatku.. Benarkan? Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Doakan aku ya. Aku sangat mencintaimu'_

Setelah itu ia berganti baju dan melakukan pemanasan untuk lombanya..

**'Sehun sides'**

Sehun sudah stay di depan televisi sejak tadi.. Ia memegang hpnya dan menerima sms dari Baekhyun. Ia sangat terharu..  
Saat hendak membalasnya ia teringat pesan ibunya.. Janganlah menghubungi orang-orang dikota lagi..  
Sehun mengurungkan niatnya dan tetap menonton.. Hingga waktu lomba renang yang diikuti Baekhyun pun dimulai.

"Juara bertahan kita Byun Baekhyun dari Moonlight High School For Boys. Akankah dia bisa memenangkan kejuaraan dengan rekor barunya" kata MC di sana.

3..2..1.. Pistol ditembakkan.  
Semua perenang meluncur ke kolam.

"Dia masih bisa bertahan.." kata Sehun. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang seperti yang sama di alami oleh Baekhyun juga.  
Baekhyun yang sekarang ada di posisi dua terus berenang sekuat yang ia bisa. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada kedua orang tuanya dan juga Sehun..  
Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa menyusul dan melewati garis finish!  
"YAAA! Inilah juara bertahan kita!" kata MC di sana  
Baekhyun mendapatkan juara pertama dalam lomba itu dan mendapatkan mendali emas dan juga uang senilai 2 Juta Won..

"AAAAA" kata Sehun melihat Baekhyun yang sudah memasuki garis finish  
"Aku tahu dia bisa..." kata Sehun yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Sebenarnya harusnya sekarang Sehun juga sedang berada di sana apalagi kalau keluarganya baik2 saja.

Setelah itu Baekhyun diwawancara..

"Aku sangat berterimakasih kepada seluruh keluargaku dan juga teman-temanku.. Sehuna.. Kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan menunggumu! Aku berjanji" kata Baekhyun yang langsung meninggalkan para wartawan..

Sehun terharu.. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya menunggu.

**1 Tahun Kemudian..**

Baekhyun pergi berlibur ke suatu desa bersama keluarganya, ia membuka jendela mobil menikmati udara desa yang sangat segar..  
Menghirup nafas dan membuangnya berkali-kali. Sawah-sawah masih terlihat disitu.. Anak-anak sekolah dasar banyak yang menggunakan sepeda. Ia tersenyum, menurutnya ini adalah surga dunia..

Saat sampai di suatu villa untuk menginap, matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang membantu mengangkat barang.  
Ia menggunakan topi jadi Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Setelah semuanya beres Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan pergi mandi.  
Setelah itu ia mengelilingi desa dan memotret beberapa gambar untuk kenangan..  
"Itu kan orang yang tadi di villa" kata Baekhyun sambil melihat seseorang sedang membantu mengangkat beras ke mobil.  
Baekhyun berlari ke arah orang itu. Padahal ia tidak tahu itu siapa, kakinya menuntunnya untuk pergi ke arah situ.

"Gamsahamnida" kata seseorang di truk lalu pergi. Orang-orang di sini masih memakai bahasa formal..  
Setelah truk itu pergi Baekhyun melihat bekas luka di kaki kiri orang itu.. Postur tubuhnya sama seperti orang yang ia cintai 1 tahun lalu..  
"Sehunnie..." kata Baekhyun sambil menghampiri orang itu. Orang itu melihat ke arah Baekhyun.. Benar saja.. Itu adalah Sehun.

"Omeona... Sehunnie" kata Baekhyun sambil menatap orang itu  
"Hyung?" kata Sehun aneh.  
"... Hwaaaa neomu bogoshipeoseo" kata Baekhyun sambil memeluk Sehun walaupun badannya berkeringat.  
"Ah hyung.. Jangan peluk aku, aku harus mandi dulu kkk" kata Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun

Baekhyun ikut pergi ke rumah Sehun, sangat minimalis tetapi nyaman.  
Eomma Sehun menyambut Baekhyun dengan ramah. Setelah Sehun selesai mandi ia mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan menggunakan sepeda.  
"Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau senang di desa?" kata Baekhyun  
"Sangat senang, selamat atas kemenanganmu.." kata Sehun  
"Andai kau ada di situ.." kata Baekhyun sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sehun.  
"Aku tetap akan berada di sisimu Baekhyunssi" kata Sehun

"Aku sangat mencintaimu" kata Baekhyun  
"Nado.. Neomu saranghae" kata Sehun

**==THE END==**


End file.
